Anniversary MMO Collaboration
Category:Special Events Anniversary MMO Collaboration Guide / / ::2) Catch slimes located in the wilds of Vana'diel! ::Slimes can only be caught after adventurers get gooed-up with magic cast by friendly slimes located in the following areas: :: / / ::Players will be able to attack and capture slimes while under the influence of these grimy incantations. Capturing slimes will rewards players with slime coins. :*Players' levels will be reduced to one while under the effects of the slime magic. :*Players will be unable to attack or receive attacks from other monsters for the duration. ::3) Trade coins for items! ::Slimes located within city walls will trade the following items in exchange for slime coins: ::30 coins: ::???* ::20 coins: ::???* ::15 coins: ::???* ::Slime Cap ::10 coins: ::Slime Shield ::Slime Fetish ::5 coins: ::Slime Earring ::1 coin: ::Metal Slime Candy ::She-Slime Candy ::Slime Rocket ::Slime Candy :*These items will become available for purchase once a player, his party, or his alliance has slain she-slimes or metal slimes. Metal slimes will occasionally appear when vanquishing slimes or she-slimes. ::Players will also be able to acquire metal slime and she-slime spirits by fulfilling certain conditions. ::Once acquired, trading one of these items to Suibhne in the Feretory while possessing a slime will enable the player to unlock the relevant type of slime. :*'FINAL FANTASY XIV' ::Despite the moogles' best efforts to contain the spriggan threat, the long-eared beasties' cousins have now come to Vana'diel as well! Are they friend...or foe? :*'Event Details' ::1) Talk to one of the moogles in the following areas: :: / / ::2) Catch spriggans infesting Vana'dielian wildlands! ::Only those under the effects of mysterious moogle magic cast by moogles in the following areas are able to capture spriggans. :: / / ::When under the effects of the moogles' incantations, players will be able to clash with and capture the spriggans, thus receiving chartreuse, vermillion, or mauve stone shards. :*Players' levels will be reduced to one while under the effects of the slime magic. :*Players will be unable to attack or receive attacks from other monsters for the duration. ::3) Speak to the moogle who started the event to participate in a mini lottery for special prizes using your chartreuse, vermillion, and mauve stone shards. ::First prize: one item from the following list: ::Purple Spriggan Coat / Red Spriggan Coat ::Second prize: one item from the following list: ::Purple Spriggan Club / Red Spriggan Club ::Third prize: one item from the following list: ::Green Spriggan Coat / Green Spriggan Club ::Booby prize: one item from the following list: ::Purple Spriggan Lolli / Red Spriggan Lolli / Green Spriggan Lolli / Spriggan Spark :* About the lottery ::The odds of receiving higher tier prizes vary with the color of stone shard used. Mauve stone shards provide the best odds, followed by vermillion, and then chartreuse. ::Furthermore, receiving third prize or the booby prize increases the odds of your next spin of the wheel resulting in first or second prize. These odds will reset when you receive either of the two higher tier prizes. ::Players will also be able to acquire red and purple spriggan spirits and spriggan festishes by fulfilling certain conditions. ::Once acquired, trading a spriggan fetish to Suibhne in the Feretory will enable players to possess spriggans. Further, trading a purple or red spriggan spirit to Suibhne while possessing a spriggan will enable the player to unlock the relevant type of spriggan. :*Spriggans can be unlocked by trading the slime spirit to Suibhne regardless of what type of monster the player is currently possessing. :*Unlocking a spriggan will not cause the currently possessed monster to lose any experience. }} References